Back to the Future: A Matter of Time
by GhostHunter94
Summary: In honor of Back to the Future Day, October 21st, 2015, I've started this BTTF Story to celebrate the Anniversary/Milestone. Please excuse any crudity seen in the story, I don't think I can consider myself the best at writing. Rated: T, just to be safe.
1. Beginning Notes

(A Note before the Story Begins)

Well, it's back to the future day, October 21st, 2015, so i decided to start a new Back to the Future Story.

I Don't know exactly how often i'm going to work on this, but i'll try to work on it whenever i get the best chances.

Hope you enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: Being a fan has it's limitations unfortunately


	2. Doc's Surprise

Monday, November 4th, 1985 - 7:21 PM

* * *

In the Cab of a Black 1985 Toyota Pickup, Martin (Marty) McFly sighed heavily, the 17 year old time traveller was fed up towards the state of traffic.

"I Promised Dad i wouldnt be late... thanks alot traffic" _He muttered to himself, not to mention the Thundershowers that added to the Gloomy, Miserable Evening Drive._

"Oh dad, i hope you can understand why i'm later than i should be.." _The other reason for the traffic was a bit of a road block, but people were moving slowly._

He looked over and could see his Rival Douglas "Needles" two cars ahead of him, rocking out to tunes with his buddies.

"And how could YOU be having a good time during THIS?" _Marty wondered._

Slowly but surely, cars went by, and then Marty was able to see Needles and his gang pull away, finally leaving the pack of crowded vehicles.

 _Then Marty's Cellphone Rang,_ "Hello?" _He asked the other person on the line._

"Marty, it's Dad, i'm afraid i'm going to be a little late... Traffic out here is horrible!" _Marty had a slight chuckle at this,_ "Wait.. are you out here too?" _Marty asked, looking out his back window._

"I believe so, and don't worry, i know you were trying to get home in time.. we can both explain why we were late for McFly Family Movie Night." _Marty laughed again, at least he had a little back-up on this one._

"Oh, Also, Doc called me, he wanted to see you as soon as we get home." _This struck Marty as Odd._

'Doc? What's he doing back from 1885?' _last time he heard, he was with Clara back in the old west._

"Uh, okay, i'll see you later." _Marty replied to George, hanging up, and right on time, Traffic started to move a little faster, and eventually, letting Marty Go._

"About Damn Time!" _He exclaimed with Relief_

The Blockage in question was nearly clear but was clear enough to let more cars go by.

"Thank god that's over.."

* * *

Of course when Marty and George got back to the house, there stood a worried Lorraine.

"There you two are, i was worried sick!" _She said to them as she hugged them._

"Sorry, Hon, but Marty and i can both confirm that we were in some Bad Traffic, it was a mess.." _George explained._

"I'm not surprised, the weather is really gloomy, plus, being the end of a school day, it's no wonder it was bad." _Not to mention the Blockage._

"Uh, Mom, i know we've been planning this Movie night for a while, but according to dad, Doc needed me for something.. would it be okay if i went to find out what it was?" _Marty asked her, and was met with a long, heavy sigh._

"Well, just as well, VCR is acting up anyways, so i guess you could, don't stay out too long though, we both know the weather is really gloomy right now." _Marty nodded in reply then headed out..._

* * *

Marty took his Skateboard over to Doc's Place, and something strange was going on.

 _There was a sign that said_ 'For Sale'.

"W-what?" _Marty was confused, was this because of Doc?_

He knocked on Doc's Door, and kept eyeing the strange sign on the Garage door.

"What is going on, why is he choosing to move so suddenly?" _He wondered,_ "Especially since he's been spending more time in the Old West.." _Perhaps Doc might be able to explain... speaking of which.._

The Door opened to a 65+ year old Man dressed in brown clothing.

"Oh, Marty, Thank goodness your here.. come come.." _He said, inviting Marty in._

"When did you get back from the Old West?" _Marty asked Doc._

"I was here briefly back on Halloween, but came back last to do some finishing touches on a special surprise, specificly, for you." _Marty was already a little surprised by the fact that Doc seemed to have been preparing something for him._

"Marty, do you remember what tomorrow is?" _Doc asked him._

 _It took a minute for Marty to put Two and Two together, but remember what he was getting at,_ "Ah yes, that would be the 30th Anniversary of when you invented Time Travel... wow, has it really be THAT long?" _He went in shock_

 _Doc chuckled and nodded,_ "It has indeed been a long time.. But Marty.. the reason why i brought you here.. in regards to the Surprise... i've spent some time wiping THIS up." _He uncovered his little 'project' and revealed it to Marty._

To Marty's surprise, it was a DeLorean Time Machine, much like the one that got smashed by a train as soon as Marty got back home.

"Wait.. did you... rebuild the DeLorean?" _Marty asked him,_ "Remember when i said i was here once on Halloween? I decided to gather the Scattered remains of the Delorean, bring it back to 1895, work on it there, then i came back and worked on the finishing touches.. plus... I'm giving it to you Marty." _Marty's Eyes were wide with Surprise._

"W-what? You mean it?" _Marty asked him, rather excitedly._

 _Doc nodded,_ "Of course there is ONE little condition.." _Which Marty understood straight away, given their history._

"I will only use it either when Absolutely Nessecary or when you ask me to." _Doc smiled proudly at this,_ "That's all i could ask for, after all, do we really want a repeat of HELL Valley or Worse?" _You could bet that was a NO on both sides._

"Uh.. speaking of which... For Sale? What's going on?" _Marty then changed the subject._

"Ah, yes, another reason why i wanted to talk to you, Clara, the Boys and i are moving here to 1985." _But Marty jumped a bit at this._

"Whoa whoa, Doc, won't brinning Clara back from the Old west do something to the Present?" _Marty asked him uneasily._

"Don't worry Marty, i already explained it to Everyone, i told them that Ms. Clayton and I were.. Moving out of State, going off and conducting science experiments.. they acknowledged and respected my 'Wishes' and thus, we came here looking for new place to live.. which oddly, happens to resemble my House from 1955." _Huh, perhaps in Incernation, if you will._

"So it'll be like Repeating History in someway." _Doc nodded,_ "To a degree, and get this.. it's in the Hilldale complex." _Now this was something Marty remembered all too well._

October 21st, 2015, Thirty years from the Current Point.

Just around the time that Old Biff went back and altered time.

"That brings back memories.." _Doc chuckled at this,_ "It sure did, and we hope to be moved in by November 12th." _Another Date in History in itself._

"Heh, November 5th and November 12th... i've missed hearing those dates.." _Yup.._

* * *

Note: Again, please excuse any crudity related to the Story, as i say i'm not the best writer ever, but i just wanted to make something in Honor of Back to the Future Day.


	3. Trip to the Future?

Marty drove HIS new Delorean back to his house, and found none other than Biff Tannen, having just arrived.

* * *

"Whoa, Biff? When did you get back from Palmdale?" _Marty asked the tired, Green Track Suit clad Guy._

"Just now." _Biff replied, but there was a problem with this.._ "You werent supposed to get back from Palmdale for... Six more days." _Why so soon?_

"Yeah, my Boss is a bit of Butthead that way, he's we had to cancel Everything just because his Wife Died.." _Oh, Rough..._

"And you don't care if someone died?" _To be honest_ , _Biff was unsure what to think about it._

"Well... i don't think it was totally worth canceling the biggest meeting of my.. err, our career." _That important, Huh?_

"Sometimes, Biff, There's that someone who matters alot to you, and at points like this, you'd be a bit more than let down if someone you knew or loved passed.." _Biff nodded in understanding._

"Trust me, i get it... but now i wonder if another chance like this will come around again." _Biff just sighed before heading inside._

* * *

Marty just laid back in bed, thinking about what he could possibly do with his new DeLorean.

"Hmm.. going to the past has been known to be tricky.. because we risk altering the timeline and... seriously screwing something up... hmm.." _So a trip to the Future was considered._

"But when?" _He's already seen 2015, so he can scratch THAT off his list._

"Hm.. Sooner or Later?" _There were so many thoughts running through his head._

"Oh i dont know, and even then, there's the chance that a Tannen from that year could.. hmm.." _And he didnt really want a Repeat of HELL Valley, even if there was the chance of it turning out a bit differently than the last time._

"20... I GOT IT!" _He exlaimed excitedly, getting up from his bed in a hurry._

* * *

AN: Sorry, this was a short part, but i can almost promise you that the next Parts from here on out will be great. :D

To Be Continued.


	4. 2055

It was only a Few Minutes before Midnight at this point, when Marty drove over to Doc's Garage.

* * *

He knocked on the Door, and was greeted by Doc's Wife Clara.

"Good to see you again, Clara." _Marty greeted her in a Kind Manner._

"You to, Marty, Emmett's in here." _She let him in, and had just noticed Marty was dressed differently._

"Well you look... Futuristic.." _She commented, Marty nodded Gently._

"That's why i'm here to talk to doc." _He replied,_ "He Doc, can we talk?" _Marty asked him, stepping up to Doc's Workbench._

"Sure, what abou-" _And now HE saw Marty's get up._

Marty was wearing a Black, Full-Body suit that seem like it should be used in a movie about Aliens or something.

"Oh, you want to go time travelling, i see?" _Doc asked him, seeming to be digging his look._

"To the Future, Doc, that's where i wanna take the DeLorean to for a.. Test Drive, if you will." _Doc looked back at Clara, then back to Marty Again._

"Uh... Let's me discuss this with Clara for a Moment.." _He then stepped aside to have a chat with Clara.._

* * *

"Clara... will you be okay if Marty and I.. went somewhere?" _Clara smiled gently._

"Emmett, i think by now i'd be able to tell where you are going, your going to the Future with Marty." _Doc gently nodded at this._

"Don't Worry, i understand, You and Marty had a.. History.. of doing this, and it's understandable if he misses having.. Special Friend-to-Friend time with you." _Especially since Doc had also spent a lot of time with Clara back in the Old West._

"You Two, go on now." _She waved to them as they left the building._

* * *

The Time Curcuits on the DeLorean were Activated.

"So you want to go to the Future, Eh?" _Doc asked Marty as he Started punching numbers._

"Yeah, i think i've gotten Tired of the Past.. plus, we've also seen 2015 Already.. i think it's time to take it a little Further..." _Marty replied, before finishing his Typing._

 _Then the date_ ' **August 31st, 2055 - 7:01 PM** ' _Appeared on the 'Destination Time' Read-out._

"Whew... You want to travel 70 Years into the Future?" _Doc asked Marty in a State of Surprise._

And just in Time, it had now struck Midnight, it was now November 5th, 1985, the 30th Anniversary of Doc's Invention of the Flux Capacitor.

"Speaking of Which, Happy Anniversary." _Marty said to Doc in a Proud Manner._

Doc smiled Happily, with this, the DeLorean Started hovering about 15 Feet off the Ground and turned to the Opposite Direction.

"Ready, Doc?" _Marty asked him in Preparation for Take Off._

"Ready.." _Marty looked behind him, the Flux Capacitor was... well... Fluxing.. Time to Visit the Future._

With an Enormous Blast, the DeLorean took off, turned around, then came back the Other Direction before Blasting into the Future in a Firey Exit.

* * *

The Weather had Become Intense, Heavy Rain and near Gale-Force Winds.

With 3 Bangs, the DeLorean arrived to the Future.

* * *

"Whoa!" _The duo yelped as a Flying Gas Trucker Nearly Collided with Them._

"God, the Future's Weather is Terrible." _Marty Commented,_ "I Believe, Marty, That this would be an Effect brought on by Global Warming, this may very well be a Hurricane we are experiencing." _The Thought of a Hurricane hitting the Northern Half of California seemed a bit Far Fetched, but with 70 Years of Climate change, this would be a newly granted abbility._

* * *

As they Flew, they could see that Hillvalley had become more of a City, almost resembling Los Angeles or New York in a Way.

"Whoa... No way is this Hillvalley..." _The 70 Year Change was Astonishing, to say the least, plus, it would seem that a Lake or Partial Seaway was open to the North._

"Uh... THAT wasn't there in 1985 or 2015." _Marty commented, and Doc shook his head._

"Tectonic Plates shift the Earth's Crust and Change the look of Landmass Every Year, Marty.. that had to come in the 39/40 Years following our trip to 2015." _What is also Disturbing.. was when the took a look below them..._

"Doc... you may wanna take a look." _Looking to their Left was where Doc's Garage was Supposed to be... there was only Rubble with Chunks of Brick and Garbage that floated over what was approximatly A Foot of Water._

"Great... Scott.." _Doc whispered with Dread,_ "Let's Hope my Place stayed around."

* * *

To their luck, the only thing that the passage of 70 years had done to the house was cause an Overgrowth of Trees and Weeds.

And it seemed like the house was Abandoned for a Number of Months or Years.

"This will have to do.."

* * *

The took a crowbar and pried to door open.

Getting an idea as to how Dark and Desolate the place seemed.

"Wow... 70 Years Did a number on this place, surprised it's even still here." _Marty commented._

Doc took a read of a Digital Newspaper, and the Current events were a bit startling.

* * *

' **Tuesday, August 31st, 2055**.. "Hurricane Raymond becomes the First Major Hurricane to hit Northern California"' _Which would explain the Weather._

'"65th US President Malia Obama seeks Second Term, poised to run in 2056 Election.'" _This impressed Doc, it appeared Malia Obama became the 2nd Female to Run for President in the United States, as well as the 2nd African American to do so._

"'NOAA Climate reports that Global Warming may finally be on a Down turn as Ice Sheets Suddenly return to 2005-2010 Levels.'" _But then came something startling,_ "Marty, look!" _Doc said to him in Alert._

Marty looked at what Doc was talking about, and his eyes Widened.

"57 Year old Martian McFly Jr, Democrat, wins Hillvalley Mayoral Election, Dated: June 18th, 2055?" _Marty seemed a bit impressed._

"Whoa, this is heavy." _He says his trademark catchphrase._

"But you see Marty? It just goes to show you how Successful You and Your Family have turned out to be." _Which made Marty Proud, to say the least._

"But then there's this." _Marty scrolled down the list,_ "'18 year old Martian McFly III leaves for Two Week long Trip to Florida.. Dated: August 29th, 2055..' Just 2 Days ago." _Which gave Marty an Idea._

"Hmm, Maybe i can dress up as my Grandson, and if anyone asks.. i'll just say i decided to cancel my Trip." _Whatever worked._

"And I'll just say i'm my son, Verne." _Hey, Yeah, that could work._

"It could be like a Family Tradition."

* * *

AN: So here we are, the future, Who do you think we'll encounter?

* * *

(To Be Continued)


End file.
